This invention relates to a device for controlling air filling and exhausting of an air cushion, particularly to one possible to be used selectively either by wire controlling or manual controlling, convenient in handling and easy to adjust the air pressure inside an air cushion any time.
Conventionally, an air-filling machine is used for filling air into an air cushion. The air-filling machine has an air-exhausting nozzle formed integral and a simple motor as well as a fan blade fitted inside, and the fan blade is driven by the motor to rotate to fill up the air cushion with air, but it has only one function of filling in air. In case a user lies on an air cushion too hard and wants to release some air from it, the user has to rise up to disassemble the air-filling machine from the air cushion so as to let the air get out of the air cushion, thus inconvenient in handling and difficult to control a proper resilience of an air cushion.
The objective of this invention is to offer a device for controlling air filling and exhausting of an air cushion, convenient in handling and controlling and possible to adjust the air pressure inside an air cushion any time.
The feature of this invention includes a casing provided inside with a motor controlled by a wire controller and a fan blade driven by the motor, and an upper cover fixed on the casing. The casing is bored on a front wall surface with a through hole connected with an air-exhausting nozzle in a front for the air inside an air cushion to flow out. The air-exhausting nozzle is shaped as a hollow column, having a nut threadably fitted around its outer circumference and a triggering member shaped as a hollow frame tucked inside. Then, a spring is fitted around a center rod of the triggering member, with one end resting on the annular projection formed around the inner wall of the air-exhausting nozzle in order to push the triggering member to be always positioned within the air-exhausting nozzle. The triggering member further has a film fixed on a front side for closing up the air-exhausting nozzle. In addition, a support plate is provided above the fan blade, fixed on a top surface with a transformer and an electro-magnetic valve controlled by the wire controller, and the electro-magnetic valve has a magnetic rod provided with a push plate fixed on one end facing the air-exhausting nozzle. Then, the push plate has a push rod fixed on one end to protrude through the casing and extend into the air-exhausting nozzle for pushing open the film and further has a pin protruding downward to be pivotally connected with one end of an interactive rod. The interactive rod has a through hole in the center for receiving a support stud on the support plate and has the other end protruding out of the casing and fixed with a sliding block, thus finishing assembling the device of this invention.